


An Open Letter to Peggy Carter

by sugar_baby



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Letters, Love Letters, Post-Endgame, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_baby/pseuds/sugar_baby
Summary: If Steve had decided to leave Peggy in the past and go back to the future without her after the events of Endgame, he would have written her a letter.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	An Open Letter to Peggy Carter

An open letter to Peggy Carter;

I’ve been thinking about this a while and I need to get this off my chest. 

Peg, I love you, and I respect you so much.

I love and respect you so much that I’m conflicted and saddened by the future, and the choices I’ve had to make, in a way that I can’t explain. because I miss you. and I want you. I do. I’m sorry I’m the hero type that had to take the fall and miss our date. I still wish we could have had that date. I think about that fucking imaginary date every god damn day.

But at this point that’s all it is. Imaginary. You don’t love a woman off of how you imagine her, how you expect her to be, how you want her in your perfect life plan. You love her for who she is and what she wants. I want to say that I love you for you, Peg. Not just ‘cause you were the first dame to look at me with anything other than pity and disgust. (That did help, though.)

I wish we had time. I really really do, with all my heart, wish we had time. But I always seem to be the man out of time, and I don’t want you to be forever the dame chasing after me. You’re better than that. More than that. I wish the first time I saw you again wasn’t when you could only barely remember me. I hope I left more than bitter idealized memories. 

You are one of the most brilliant women I’ve ever met. I seem anymore to be surrounded by brilliant women. You’d love Nat, I think. You deserve to shine your own light. I know you’ve begun the process of moving on. I know you’re healing. I want you to have your own life, one that you’re proud of. I want you to make your own choices, because I love you, and I respect you.

I don’t want to tear you apart with impossible choices; I’m plenty good at doing that to myself. Peggy, dearest, can we be satisfied with that one dance, that one date we promised back then?

I feel like I’ve built a whole life where I’m from now; and it’s weird, to consider it where I’m from. I know the Brooklyn I knew is gone, the time I knew is gone, but that spirit is kickin’ in me, and I have friends here. I have a purpose here. I think right now in this time we need a little bit of America.

I know you can manage without me; that’s not what I’m worried about. I’m more worried about myself, honestly. It feels so strange to say it, because I love you, I respect you, and I’m so, so sorry.

How do you know it’s time to let someone go?

Why does it hurt so much?

How can you know it’s true even when you love them so much?

Peggy, you are the light of my life, the fire in my belly. but you’re also one of my greatest regrets, just in that I feel that we never got our due. But that’s just how it is with me and relationships, huh?

I have to move on now. There’s still so much work to do back where I’m from. Duty calls?

_All my love,_

_Steve_


End file.
